1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a novel switchable secondary illumination source nested within a tail-cap for use with a flashlight or illuminator such as those disclosed in applicant's related applications Ser. Nos. 08/918,514, 09/038,726, and 09/114,424, and more particularly to a novel switchable tail-cap illuminator with its own power supply which may be added to an existing flashlight.
2. Background
The benefits of a back-up illumination source nested within a flashlight are plentiful, a red-LED allows for the night-reading of maps, without reducing night vision as is the case with full spectrum illumination. Additionally, should the primary power supply fail, or the primary illumination source fail, the secondary illumination source could be used. Those acquainted with underwater or emergency situations will recognize the associated benefits of having selectable secondary illumination sources with a separate power supply, should said first source fail. Additionally, having a dual illumination source may be useful in lighting dual areas at the same time such as a pathway and the area remotely in front.
The "Dual Beam Flashlight" taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,430 issued to Booty provides a dual beam flashlight with two power supplies and dual switches with the secondary illumination source a integral part of the flashlight casing. The power supply is also housed only within the main flashlight housing and is not a module or add-on unit.
None of the solutions provide a modular self-powered tail-cap illuminator or a separate which replaces a standard flashlight tail-cap with a switchable secondary illumination source.